


Parallels

by KingOfSwords



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Genderswap, Identity Reveal, Just about every alternate universe, World Hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfSwords/pseuds/KingOfSwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Akuma ends up opening a portal to a parallel universe, Ladybug and Chat Noir end up on a multiverse spanning adventure that will test their partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

Ladybug hit the ground with a gentle thud and rolled trying to reduce the impact. She started to get up when the akumatized villain was suddenly looming over her, face twisted into a grinning mask of malevolent menace.

“And now, you’re scheduled to hand over your Miraculous or die!” The monstrous woman sneered. Ladybug’s face contorted in terror as a clawed hand reached towards her earrings. The akumatized villain recoiled as a baton smacked her in the face before rebounding back into the outstretched hand of Chat Noir.

“ _Nat_ so fast! Haven’t you hear that cats are _Nat-toriously_ hard to keep on schedule?” The teen smirked, easily recognizing his father’s assistant, Natalie, despite her akuma-possessed form. Ladybug let out a dreamy sigh, “Oh Chat Noir, I am so glad you’re here.”

“ISN’T THERE SOMEWHERE YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE?!!” Natalie shrieked, launching herself towards the smirking catboy. Chat launched himself over Natalie, flipping through the air to land near Ladybug. He brought her hand to his lips and saw a blush erupt beneath the edges of her mask. 

“The only place I need to be is by my Lady’s side. Are you okay, Bugaboo?” Ladybug nodded and went to stand before her left knee buckled nearly dropping her to the ground with a yelp.

“I guess I’m not as good as I thought, chaton.”

Chat’s smile widened, “You stay here, get the rest you _knee-d_. I’ll take care of the akuma.” He spun at the sound of a scream and saw that Natalie was holding Marinette, the dark-haired girl’s eyes widened with terror.  
“Hand over your Miraculous or I’ll clear her schedule, permanently!” 

“Not going to happen, Natalie!” Chat declared, launching himself forward. He was a flurry of limbs, elbows, knees and baton strikes. In an instant, he lashed out and smashed the clipboard Natalie was holding, and was rewarded with the dark form of the akuma taking to the sky.

“CATACLYSM!” He called out his hand filling with his dark destructive energy. He snatched the akuma out of the air, squeezing it gently. Dust fell from his hand as smiled, “Bye, bye little butterfly.”

He turned to Ladybug and Marinette, his Lady and his Princess, both of whom were gazing at him lovingly. He gave them his best cheshire cat grin as he approached them. 

“So ladies, how ridiculously claw-some am I?” The pun was barely out of his mouth when Natalie rose again, chains launching from her sleeves at Chat Noir. The chains wrapped around him, blindingly hot and heavy. His Chat Noir costume burned away where the chains touched him, leaving him exposed as Adrien.  
“YOU HAVE A SCHEDULE TO KEEP, ADRIEN!!!” Natalie’s emotionless voice echoed as she pulled Adrien from his feet.

 

“Ladybug help me…” He pleaded as Natalie began dragging him closer, ranting about his responsibilities. Ladybug turned away with a sigh, shaking her head, “Sorry, but Chat Noir’s my partner. I would save him in an instant. You’re just Adrien Agreste. Who would love someone like you?” Adrien tore his gaze away from Ladybug to lock eyes with Marinette, who seemed frozen in place, stammering and stuttering before hiding behind Ladybug.

“Seems you’re not worth saving, Agreste…”

Adrien awoke with a start and a scream, his sheets clinging to his body. Despite the sweat sheen that covered him, he was cold and let out a sigh, his terror fading as the details of his large room sharpened into view.

Plagg was hovering nearby in an instant, one eyebrow raised quizzically, “Bad dreams? You run out of cheese? Or was it the one where you’re trying to avoid an army of fangirls who are all Chloé?”

Adrien shook his head, running a hand through his blonde locks, “No. I...used Cataclysm to destroy an Akuma and then...there were chains?” Adrien tried to explain to Plagg, but the details were fading away with each moment Adrien was awake.

Plagg offered a shrug, “Eh, it was a dream, kid. I don’t need to hear about your dreams, especially involving chains. I hear you mutter in your sleep about Marinette and Ladybug one more time…” the Kwami floated off, not noticing Adrien’s blush. 

Adrien tried shaking off the terror he had felt, but part of it lingered in the darkness of his room. He knew that it was something from the darker places of himself. The quiet part that never appeared in the light of day, something that was broken within him years ago by the abandonment of one parent and the neglect of the other.

_“Seems you’re not worth saving, Agreste...”_

Adrien looked at his phone to check the time. He let out a sigh and slid out of bed. “Would’ve gotten up in an hour anyway…” he said to no one in particular as he headed to get a shower and start his day early.

____________

The school courtyard was relatively quiet, students filing in and breaking into their cliques as they arrived early for school. Some of the students were giggling and gossipping. Others trying to wake up before their first class. And of course some were trying to solidify plans for the weekend. Alya Cesaire and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were in that last category.

“Okay, Marinette, you can do this. Repeat after me, ‘Hi Adrien, I was wondering if you’d like to go to the movies with me this weekend.’” Alya smiled, trying her best to coach her nervous bestie through the apparently impossible task of asking out Adrien Agreste.

“Alya, it’s...not that easy for me. I can’t just walk up to him and ask that! What if I blurt out my feelings? What if he says no? What if he hates me? What if he points and laughs and says he’d never go out with me and calls me a gila monster? What if he already has plans with Chloé?!” Marinette’s expressions twisted into a contortion of ever growing terror as she rattled off her list of worst-case scenarios. Alya shook her head, bemused at her friend.

“Well, if you blurt out your feelings, at least he knows. If he has plans with Chloé, he’s an idiot. If he says no, he’s a bigger idiot. And if he points and laughs and calls you…” Alya trailed off, trying to remember what Marinette had said.

“...a gila monster…” The dark-haired girl quietly supplied.

“...a gila monster, well then,” Alya smiled at Marinette, but the smile was predatory and she brought her fist into eye level, “I’m going to have to kick his ‘perfectly shaped’ ass for you.”

Marinette giggled at that, the tension ebbing away, “You would beat him up if he hurt my feelings too bad wouldn’t you?”

Alya nodded solemnly, “I pity the first boy who breaks your heart, because I will kill him with a shovel.”

Marinette laughed at that, picturing Alya holding a bloody shovel and dusting herself off like murdering someone who hurt Marinette was no big deal. And then Marinette remembered that the hypothetical boy in question was Adrien Agreste.

“I’m pretty sure that won’t be necessary with Adrien. I don’t think he could ever hurt anyone.”

Alya shrugged, “If the boy needs a shovel to the face, I’m there for you.”

“Who needs a shovel to the face?”

Marinette let out a tiny squeak as Adrien and Nino joined them, Adrien’s eyebrows arched in confusion. Alya smiled, “Oh, whoever it is that breaks Marinette’s heart.” Marinette let out a quiet plea to Alya, but the feisty girl continued undeterred, “So, let’s hope that’s only a very distant possibility.” Alya locked eyes with Adrien, and the model flinched a bit under her intense gaze, neither noticing the shade of embarrassed red that Marinette was turning.

Nino must’ve noticed it, because he winked at Marinette before asking, “So, if a shovel to the face is for breaking Marinette’s heart, do I even wanna know what happens if I break yours?”  
Alya turned to her boyfriend with a slight chuckle, “Do you really wanna find out?” Nino gulped and shook his head, absolutely terrified of the tone in her voice. Alya’s body language changed in a split second, becoming light and friendly again, “Good.” She glanced at Adrien and Marinette quickly and locked eyes with her boyfriend. “Now, let’s go find a corner to make-out in before class.” She grabbed Nino’s arm and dragged the poor DJ off before he could protest, leaving Marinette and Adrien shaking their heads and chuckling.

Adrien turned to Marinette, who immediately upon realizing he was looking at her became very interested in her shoes. The thought raced through his brain faster than he could curb it, the dark echo from his nightmare. _...seems you’re not worth saving, Agreste._

Adrien sighed and started to head towards the classroom, but stopped when he felt Marinette’s hand on his shirt sleeve. He turned back towards her and something was different. Her expression, usually one of embarrassed terror around him, was softer. 

 

“A-are you okay, Adrien?” He could still see the spark of fear in her blue eyes, but also an earnest compassion. He hadn’t wanted anyone to notice his moment of weakness, but of course Marinette did. He’d discovered in the years they’d been classmates/friends that not a lot escaped her attention, especially classmates dealing with emotions. He was convinced on some level that if she could she’d keep everyone in the world from being hurt.

He shrugged and looked at the ground, “I had...a nightmare last night. Brought back some bad memories. I’ll be okay.” He looked up at her, once again meeting her eyes. “Thanks, Marinette.” 

Marinette didn’t want to stare, but she found herself completely lost in Adrien’s eyes. She could see the sadness there, a wound that he thought was healed bleeding once again. She wanted nothing more than to hold him until his hurt stop. To kiss away all his fears and remind him again and again how amazing he was. In a display of boldness that burst forth from the hidden parts of her, Marinette pulled him into a hug.

“You don’t have to go through this alone.” She whispered into his chest. _If I keep from looking directly at him, I won’t freak out about hugging Adrien, right? ...nope, here comes the freak out._

Marinette jumped back as though he had shocked her, her face flushing a deep shade of crimson and she started rambling. Adrien could only barely make out a “andnowIgottagofindAlyaorgototherestroomorlockmyselfintheBastilebye!” as she zipped away, leaving Adrien really confused.

“That girl is really weird sometimes.” He said to no one in particular. He ran the thumb of his right hand across his ring, a nervous habit of his, and thought of the few times Marinette had interacted with Chat Noir. Things between them had been easy. She was never flustered or stumbling, but instead confident and assured. More like how she was with their other classmates. A thought crossed his mind, followed by a very Chat-like smile.

___________

Marinette sighed as she slid down a bank of lockers in the locker room, trying to compose herself. She felt like every time she started to make any kind of progress with Adrien, she’d say or do something and end up backsliding. She thumped the back of her head against a locker the hollow clank of the metal echoing in the empty room.

“Why can’t I just be normal around him? I mean, seriously. It should be easy. ‘Hey, you’re hot, I’m cute, we should go to the movies, share popcorn and then maybe have teenaged hormonally charged makeouts, what do you say?’” She let out a groan, “Even saying that out loud sounds stupid.”

“I don’t know, princess, I can’t imagine many guys turning down the chance to kiss someone as beautiful as you.” Marinette’s eyes widened in terror as she glanced around, looking for Chat Noir. She couldn’t see him from where she was seated, so simply said aloud, “I’m pretty sure the school has rules against strays, Chat Noir.”

She heard his chuckle and realized he was on the other side of the lockers from her. She could very easily picture the damn cheshire cat grin of his from the tone of his voice, “I’m paw-sitive those rules don’t apply to superheroes.” 

“Why are you here, alley cat?” She sighed, hoping that maybe he’d get the hint and leave her be. “Pretty sure Ladybug isn’t around for you to bother.”

She rolled her eyes at his mock gasp, “Princess, I’m wounded. I saw you running this direction and thought you were in distress. I wanted to see if I could help. After all, you’re usually so quick to help others…” he trailed off, wondering if he was giving Marinette too much information.

“Are...are you someone I know in school, Chat?”

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m just someone can see the gentle kindness in your eyes.” _Think she’s buying it, Agreste?_

“Uh-huh.” _She’s not buying it._

“Princess, this boy you like...why are you so afraid of him? He might say no? He might reject you?” Chat’s voice was barely a whisper, but in the quiet locker room it carried so completely Marinette imagined for a moment that Chat was whispering it in her ear. She could almost feel his breath, hot on her neck. 

“He’d have to be the biggest idiot in France not to see how amazing you are.” Adrien wasn’t sure who the boy in question was, but his words, voiced by the confident and free side of his personality were completely honest. Anyone who didn’t see how incredible Marinette was had to be an idiot. And that’s the moment that it completely dawned on Adrien. _I am the biggest idiot in France._

Marinette often didn’t get thrown emotional curve balls. She was usually pretty well prepared for anything. The sudden heat rising to her cheeks thinking about her crime fighting partner was not something she was prepared for. At all. 

Luckily for her, the screams erupting from the courtyard meant that she didn’t have to respond to Chat and could instead focus on other things. 

“I have to go, Princess. Stay here and stay safe. Plagg, claws out!” Marinette’s eyes widened as she heard the familiar sound of a transformation. Chat Noir bounded toward the locker room door, turning only to throw Marinette a wink before going through it.

“He...he wasn’t transformed…” Marinette breathed, realizing that she wasn’t exactly talking to Chat Noir, but the boy beneath the mask. She wondered who it could be. If he wasn’t transformed, then he had to be someone from school.

“Marinette, we should go too.” Tikki interjected from Marinette’s purse, breaking Marinette’s reverie. 

“Right. Tikki, spots on!”

__________

Ladybug tried not rolling her eyes as the Akumatized victim ranted about the wrongs Chloé Bourgeois had inflicted upon him. _One of these days, Chloé is going to move away from Paris and my life will get easier._ She threw a sideways glance at her partner and fought back a blush, thinking of their conversation moments ago. _Well, a little easier._

“Think of it,” Parallèle yelled, manic glee in his eyes, “a world without Chloé Bourgeois. Everyone can be happier. I just need you two to move and leave me be!” 

“Sorry, but even Chloé deserves to get through the school day without being attacked.” _Even if she attacks everyone else._

Parallèle began firing bolts of energy from his wrists and Chat and Ladybug launched into action, yo-yo and baton twirling to create shields.

“You have a plan yet, my lady?”

“Working on it, kitty.” She glanced at Parallèle and thought she had figured out where the Akuma was hiding, “Okay Chat, get his necklace!” Chat launched forward, agilely dodging the energy bolts as he closed the distance between himself and Parallèle. Chat grabbed the victim wrapping his arms around Parallèle’s shoulders.

“Fine, it seems first I need a world without Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Parallèle fired a beam and a portal opened beneath him. Both he and Chat Noir fell, Chat’s grip loosening as he did so, one hand clinging to the Akumatized villain.

Ladybug’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, watching everything play in slow motion. She wasn’t consciously aware of how she managed to get within arms reach of Chat, but she did, just as he fell past her outstretched hand. _Oh no, I am NOT losing him!_ Having missed Chat Noir by inches she leapt into the portal as it was closing, grabbing onto the tail trailing behind the teenage boy.

There was a bright flash of light and Ladybug became aware of the ground beneath her. She stood, looking for her partner. Chat groaned as he started to rise to his feet. Ladybug went to help him up.

“You okay, kitty?”

She was rewarded with another cheshire cat grin, “You _kitten_ me? Your concern has me _feline_ better than I have in a while.” He winked and she rolled her eyes.

“Well, we better find that akuma before-” Ladybug started but was interrupted as she looked out at a pair of superheroes and a different akuma-possessed villain staring at them. The heroes were teenagers, around her and Chat’s age. The boy was tall and broad shouldered with dark hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a red and black jumpsuit with panels reminiscent of a beetle’s carapace. The girl was lithe with a wild long mane of blonde hair, wearing a black latex suit that mirrored Chat Noir’s so completely that Ladybug couldn’t find any words.

“Look, love bug,” the female said with a smirk, “fans! And they’re cosplayers!”

Chat Noir was usually the more talkative of him and Ladybug, but even he was dumbfounded to the point of speechlessness, responding with a “huh.”

Ladybug screamed.


End file.
